


with it.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Brief & Temporary) Amnesia, M/M, Meeting in the Emergency Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed to be pure coincidence— or perhaps a stroke of fate from some higher power— that Tooru had ended up being stuck in hospital and listening to Kuroo Tetsuro’s whines of pain whilst sitting opposite the single most handsome man with tan skin and perfect messy hair he’d ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with it.

**Author's Note:**

> pure happiness & fluff here u go
> 
> this is basically a rom com

Tooru was not fond of hospitals— he never had been— for despite the necessity for hospitals to be sterile and reek of disinfectants, they simply seemed to be a hub of bacteria. The thought made his skin crawl.

His discontent reached a stuttering crescendo on one Wednesday afternoon, as Tooru sat beside Tetsuro who cradled his— most likely— broken wrist in the throes of entirely melodramatic pain. Tooru had been the one to drive him to the emergency room, for, for the sake of his vanity, Tetsuro had not wanted to call an ambulance. Annoyed did not even begin to describe the brutal intensity of emotions he felt towards Tetsuro has he shifted beside him. His plans had involved watching horrific action films; he always lusted after the heroes, the ones with tan skin and perfect messy hair.

It seemed to be pure coincidence— or perhaps a stroke of fate from some higher power— that Tooru had ended up being stuck in hospital and listening to Kuroo Tetsuro’s whines of pain whilst sitting opposite the single most handsome man with tan skin and perfect messy hair he’d ever seen.

“Hey!” Tetsuro hissed. He jabbed his elbow into his ribs, and Tooru jumped at the budding ache.

He slapped at Tetsuro’s hand.

“I’ll get a bruise from that,” he whined, “What’s your problem; you treat all your friends who drive you to ER like this?”

Tetsuro sniffed indignantly.

“Only those making eyes at that gorgeous man over there,”

Tooru rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat. He adjusted his glasses nervously.

“I’m not making eyes at him,” he mumbled.

“Fine,” Tetsuro replied, “Checking him out, then.”

Tooru bit at the inside of his mouth.

“Isn’t he a little too skinny for you?” Tetsuro asked.

“What? Are you blind?”

“You usually go for the ones with more muscle,” Tetsuro continued, “I didn’t know you liked blond nurses, either.”

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” retorted Tooru, “That guy has _the worst_ hair. I’m looking at the one in the Godzilla shirt.”

Tetsuro was silent, then, and merely grinned at Tooru.

“Yeah,” he hushed, “I knew that. I just wanted you to admit it, you horn-dog—”

“I’m not a horn-dog!”

Tetsuro laughed at that.

“Whatever,” he mumbled.

Tooru grumbled scathing insults under his breath, folded his arms, and slid down in his seat. He turned his gaze to the man once more; he was lovely to look at, and Tooru wouldn’t complain about the musculature of his body. There was something else there too, though, an underlying current of gentleness and affection. It was fascinating. He didn’t seem capable of hurting a fly. There was slightly off about him, too; his smile seemed senselessly friendly— as though he were drunkenly trying to hit on someone— and his gaze was unfocused. His head lolled on one side, as though it were too heavy. He waved at Tooru, then, and Tooru could merely divert his eyes and sink down into his seat, praying that the ground would open up beneath him and swallow him whole.

“He looks wasted,” spoke Tetsuro, “I wouldn’t get involved with a junkie if I were you, no matter how hot you think his biceps are.”

Tooru threw his head back and groaned.

“If your wrist wouldn’t already be broken, I’d break it for you.”

 

Tooru scrunched his nose at the underlying stench of urine and disinfectant, as well as the taste of instant coffee that spread over his tongue. He stared down at the paper cup between his fingers, then back at Tetsuro as he lay propped up against pillows.  He eyed Tetsuro’s swollen, mottled wrist in the crisp white and blue sling the nurse had given him.

“Are you going to tell me how you broke your wrist now?” asked Tooru.

Tetsuro sniffed.

“I may have been trying to shift my couch and dropped it and tried to catch it.”

“You tried to catch— you know what, never mind.” said Tooru dryly. As he raised his cup to his lips, his eyes trailed over to see a new patient enter the ward. He could not stop his body from tensing and whirring with anticipation as he recognised that it was none other than the _Godzilla junkie_ , as Tetsuro had coined him.

A nurse assigned him to the bed beside Tetsuro’s, and he seemed to be as ungainly as before; in an endearing motion, he dived head-first onto the bed, and the nurse scrambled to flip him over.

“Look, it’s you after two Vodka sodas.” Tetsuro quipped.

Tooru groaned and finished his coffee, squeezing the cup between his hands and throwing it into the bin with mild aggression. Laughter filled the room, and it did not stem from Tooru.

“Hey,” the man slurred, “I know you.”

Tooru turned, slowly, and observed the man.

“I remember you.” he continued, “I know you.”

“I— uh— yeah, we— we sat across from each other,” Tooru stammered.

“Cool,” the man spoke, clicking his fingers as though they were guns at Tooru. He smiled lopsidedly at Tooru, and Tooru found himself feeling almost ill at the gnarled attractiveness of him.

“You’re pretty.” the man sighed.

“ _What_?”

Tetsuro cackled.

“You’re the prettiest man I’ve ever seen.” he drawled.

Tooru could feel his cheek begin to burn, and he shifted once more, rubbing at his temple and resting his hand in the crook of his elbow.

“I want you to raise my children,” the man continued, “Do you want that... fuck, what’s your name? My name’s Hajime,” he slurred, “And I think you should be my boyfriend.”

Tooru snorted.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, and I think you should get some rest.”

“Oh my God,” whined Hajime, “That’s such a pretty name.”

Tooru bit at the inside on his mouth.

“It’s really not...” he responded weakly.

“It is; trust me. Hey, are those— are you wearing _glasses_? Holy _shit_ , you are so hot.” slurred Hajime. He grinned lazily at Tooru as Tooru shifted and pushed his glasses up his nose before rubbing at his forehead in embarrassment.

“Thanks,” he murmured, adjusting them; a nervous habit.

“I don’t deserve you.” Hajime whispered dramatically.

Tooru groaned miserably.

“You really should go to sleep.”

Hajime smiled at his blearily.

“Will you be my boyfriend when I wake up?”

Tooru sighed as Tetsuro snorted.

“He’s a horrible boyfriend,” he informed Hajime, “He’s arrogant.”

“ _No_ ,” whined Hajime, “I _love_ arrogant. Arrogant means confident, and confidence is _hot_.”

Tooru writhed under Hajime’s unfocused stare.

“That’s not— I’m probably—”

“I like you the way you are,” yawned Hajime.

“I want you to hold my hand, Oikawa Tooru.” he muffled into the pillow, and with that, Hajime was out cold.

 

The next morning, the air of disinfectant was still just as pungent as Tooru remembered it to be, as he ambled through the halls to grab himself an umpteenth cup of horrid coffee.

He rested against the wall as he heard the machine rattle, and closed his eyes.

“It’s Oikawa, right? Oikawa Tooru?” a voice spoke from behind.

Tooru startled. It was none other Hajime, standing in front of him in a hospital gown and mint robe. He wasn’t as tall as Tooru had expected, though he found that his eyes were warmer than they appeared. Tooru found himself lost in them before he could even truly find them.

“Yeah,” garbled Tooru.

“I’m sorry about yesterday, and if I— if I made you uncomfortable.” Hajime started, licking his lips, “I don’t really remember much other than what you look like—”

Tooru’s eyes widened, and suddenly, he became a lot more awake than he previously had been.

“Okay,” he said weakly.

Hajime retracted at that.

“Fuck—” he stammered, “I didn’t— shit— I didn’t mean it like that. I meant— fuck— I’m sorry about that,” he spoke, rubbing the back of his neck, “I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m concussed; I fell down the stairs and hit my head pretty bad.”

Never in his life had Tooru been so grateful to discover that someone was suffering from severe concussion.

“That’s— good, yeah— good,” Tooru mouthed slowly, “Well, not _good_ — it’s... fine.”

“Fine?”

“There’s no need to apologise. It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah,” Hajime laughed in a relieved manner, “I guess. I mean, I don’t remember much. I don’t even remember getting to the hospital, and I don’t remember talking to you but now that I’ve seen you again, I understand why I was hitting on you so much.”

“Oh,” mouthed Tooru after a moment. Beside him, the coffee machine beeped incessantly.

“Shit,” Hajime stuttered, covering his eyes with his hands, “I’m sorry, I—”

“It’s fine,” repeated Tooru, “I don’t mind.”

Hajime took a deep breath.

“You don’t-- you don’t mind?”

“Yeah,” Tooru said carefully, “I don’t mind.”

Hajime’s body sagged with relief.

“Yeah— yeah,” he stuttered, “Hey, are you— are you free this Friday? I mean, I know Friday is like a— a date night kind of thing, but... I don’t think that’s necessarily a bad thing— unless _you_ think it’s a bad thing—”

“It’s not a bad thing.”

Hajime laughed breathlessly. He looked hopeful, and giddy, and entirely embarrassed. Tooru found himself quickly losing his composure.

“My brain doesn’t work around you,” Hajime said, “Can— can I get your number?”

Tooru grinned.

 

Tooru could not hide his smile even as he walked into Tetsuro’s hospital room a moment later.

“The father of your future children is kind of hot.” said Tetsuro, “Are you going to start calling him daddy?”

Tooru dropped his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome.
> 
> as usual point out any typos where u find em
> 
> also credits to brit for that sick burn made by kuroo


End file.
